


Dancing and Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing and dinner seemed liked the perfect way to spend a night alone, especially since their girls were both off at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing and Dinner

"My Old Flame," Dinah sang along.

Quentin's arms wrapped around her waist as he smiled at her singing. She suddenly chuckled, and he couldn't help but bend his head down and press a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled up at him, a brow arching upwards as she studied him.

A silent inquiry of _Why_ , he knew that. He began to sway them around the kitchen, a hand moving up to brush a fickle curl away from the face of the woman who had kindly let him in to her life. "You're adorable, Canary." It was a quiet whisper. A whisper of adoration and amusement, never anything less.

She let out another chuckle, a softer, almost giggle like quality filling it. Her skirt flowed nicely. Hopefully, they'd get a twirl in. She liked watching her skirt. Her barefeet skimmed the tile flooring of their kitchen. _Their_ kitchen, she was really enjoying the _their_. It had been years, their girls were in college, but the appeal of that word _their_ still hadn't worn off.

His hand rested on her neck, his fingers gently massaging the muscles there as they danced. She still hadn't caught on. At least, he hoped she hadn't. Then again, knowing his Canary, she probably had. Dinner was in the oven. He'd made them chicken, something she'd been craving for the past few days.

Her craving his cooking, gods, how had he gotten so lucky? Her, just the thought of his beautiful, curly-haired, intelligent wife made him act like an idiot. It taken years but he finally understood what the captain had said, about him being all moon eyed and all. He'd been right, more than right even. Was that possible? He didn't care. It was just something that was true.

Finally snapping back to the present, he'd noticed the radio had changed. His wife, his Canary, was resting her head on his chest and he'd pressed his nose into her curls. Pressing a kiss there, he discreetly checked the oven timer before continuing to sway her.

She gave him a fond smile and a teasing gaze. He mock glared. Another giggle escaped her lips and he used her distracted attention to his advantage. Dipping her, he pressed his lips to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Bringing her back up, he played with a curl. His curly haired Canary florist turned occasionally Canary professor, he smiled at the thought. "Never that you'd be standing here so close to me," He sang along.

Dinah hummed along to the next line. "Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, it's been a long, long time," She lowly whispered.

"As my Canary wishes," He murmured back. They shared a sweet kiss, one of his hands cupping her cheek as he angled his head down. He didn't want her to have to stand on her tip toes just to kiss him back.

They pulled a fraction of an inch back before kissing once more. The hand previously on her neck started to wander. Her own hands roamed, as well.

Dinah was in between her husband and the counter, all thoughts of dancing and the radio completely gone. Quentin smirked as he heard his wife letting out a hum. She, in turn, pressed herself completely against him, momentarily making him forget what he had been doing.

She chuckled and pulled away. Quentin mock huffed, only serving to fuel her laughter even more. He joined in, one hand on her lower back, the other at her waist, the hem of her skirt dangerously close to his fingers. He lifted her onto the counter, knowing what his wife's intentions had been.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, grateful for his help. Her eyes lost their teasing and sparkling gaze. Quentin looked confused. "The oven's beeping."

"Is not."

"Is too," She replied, pecking his lips once more. "Go check on it."

He pouted as she asked him to check, but did so anyone. The oven being so close to the counter made him happy. He pulled the chicken out and placed it on the stove top to cool.

She watched him intently, a teasing smirk gracing her lips. He turned to face her and shook his head. She welcomed his return and wrapped a hand around his neck. "Thank you for the dance, Quen."

"Always, Di." He placed a kiss to her cheek and smiled. They nuzzled their noses together before deciding that dinner couldn't wait. Quentin helped Dinah down from the counter. "Straight out of the dish," He inquired, already picking up the chicken and a hot plate for the table.

"Definitely," She replied, pulling out forks for them. She let him go first and bit her lip to contain another giggle as he pulled out her chair. "Thank you, Detective."

"You're welcome, Flower Girl."

She snorted before cutting a piece of chicken with her fork and bringing it to her lips. "Shut it, Trainee."

He paused in cutting his own piece of chicken. "I deserved that," He muttered in amusement, before looking at his wife and giving her a boyish grin. She fondly rolled her eyes. Dinner resumed as normal, the two of them matching each other, quip for quip, nickname for nickname, story for story. The tunes of the old style radio drifted in and out as their full attentions were on each other. They'd make sure to shut it off before they went upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Referenced:
> 
> My Old Flame By Billie Holiday
> 
> It's Been A Long, Long Time By Kitty Kallen


End file.
